Take My Breath Away
by remioromen1344
Summary: Izaya finally pushes Shizuo too far and he snaps. Erotic asphyxiation/breathplay. Yaoi.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything but this story.

**Warnings**: Erotic asphyxiation, oral, anal, control

* * *

><p>For the first time in as long as he could remember, Orihara Izaya quaked slightly with fear. He wasn't used to not being in control of, well, everything. He had finally pushed Shizuo too far. He couldn't remember what it was he had said or done, as he was finding it increasingly difficult to think with Shizuo's large hand closed around his throat, slowly cutting off his air as he held him six inches above the ground. Somehow, and he blamed it on the lack of oxygen, he had a complete 180 in thought processes. Suddenly, he just became aware of how unusually close Shizuo was.<p>

He could see his eyes clearly, bright yellow flecks shining in amber irises under furrowed brows. He could see the whiteness of Shizuo's teeth, the points of his canines. He could see the beginnings of dark roots beneath the bright blonde hair. He saw a bead of sweat on Shizuo's temple, rolling down the side of his face. He could smell a faint aroma of faded cigarette smoke mixed with what could either be Shizuo's soap or cologne. He felt a strange heat stirring in his abdomen, snaking downwards. Before he could stop himself, he choked out a strangled moan. This seemed to snap Shizuo out of his rage, if only just barely, enough to lower Izaya's feet to the ground.

He maintained his grip on Izaya's abused throat. Izaya shakily reached out, his mind darkling, and grabbed Shizuo's belt loops, pulling him closer. Shizuo was just as lost in the moment as Izaya, apparently, as he quickly moved his hand from Izaya's throat to the back of his hair to yank his head back, pressing harsh kisses and bites against the reddened column of his throat.

Izaya gulped in air thankfully, taking in as much as his inflamed airway would allow. He pressed his erection into Shizuo's leg, clutching at his shirt. Breathing heavily, Shizuo moved up to Izaya's ear and murmured something, biting the cartilage before moving to kiss Izaya deeply. Izaya, still dizzy from his prior strangulation, sought support from Shizuo's incredible strength as Shizuo pressed him backwards against the brick wall of the alley. He palmed Izaya's erection roughly before tearing off his fur-trimmed jacket and black shirt and tossing them haphazardly to the side, unzipping his pants. Izaya welcomed the cool sensation of the brick against his back. This was quickly replaced by a painful sort of pleasure as they scraped abrasively against his bare skin when Shizuo rocked into him.

Izaya groaned again when he actually felt Shizuo's hardness press into his hip and tried in vain to rut against him. Shizuo let out a quiet "nngh" before grabbing Izaya's throat again, switching their positions so that it was Shizuo against the wall. With a blazing intensity in his eyes, Shizuo looked into Izaya's crimson eyes and growled, "On your knees, flea." If not for the choking grip against his throat, Izaya would have moaned. Still shaking, he obliged, landing hard on his knees and feeling Shizuo steady him by the shoulders. Even through his fuzzy vision he could see the size of Shizuo's pupils, assuming his own eyes were in a similar state. Shizuo groaned appreciatively at the sight below him: Izaya vulnerable and submissive, throat a burning red and still gasping for air, his pants undone and exposing the band of his underwear and more than a little skin as he looked up pleadingly at Shizuo. "Do it," Shizuo commanded.

Izaya was too far gone to decline. He hadn't felt arousal like this for many, many years—if ever. His hands, still trembling from more than just lack of air, reached for Shizuo's button and zipper. Shizuo leaned back against the wall, blood on fire from just the slight brush of Izaya's hand. Izaya hesitated for a split second before tugging Shizuo's pants down just enough to gain access to his cock. His lack of control and lack of experience drove a spike of fearful excitement up his spine. He placed his palms against Shizuo's bony hips and looked up apprehensively. "Haven't you done this before?" Izaya turned his head and muttered, "Why would I?"

Shizuo groaned low in his throat and reached out to wind his fingers in Izaya's dark, silky hair. He gently pushed his head forward, encouraging Izaya to swallow him. When he finally did, the intensity of the wet heat of Izaya's mouth caused Shizuo's grip to tighten and breath to hitch. Izaya nearly choked as Shizuo struggled not to buck into his throat. Shizuo tried to give him time to adjust and develop a method and rhythm. When he felt like Izaya was becoming more comfortable, he breathlessly ordered, "Deeper." Izaya's heart skipped a beat. He was already struggling, the thickness of Shizuo's cock straining his jaw and his length difficult to manage. He whimpered a little, trying to force Shizuo's member deeper into his mouth, trying his damnedest to ignore his roiling gag reflex. Shizuo was tired of being gentle with Izaya, ready to engage in the same thrilling activities as before—ready to hear Izaya's straining voice.

Shizuo pressed against the back of Izaya's head, feeling the head of his cock brushing the back of Izaya's throat and loudly moaning "Oh, god, Izaya. Y_es_." Izaya moaned around Shizuo's erection, secretly loving Shizuo's returning brutality. Izaya wanted to feel that same light-headed euphoria as before at the same time he found himself wanting eagerly to please Shizuo. He took the initiative to swallow Shizuo deeper still, struggling to breathe and swallow around his enormous size. He grabbed both of Shizuo's hands and pressed them forcefully against his head, trying to coax Shizuo into his former state. Shizuo snapped into it immediately, thrusting hard into Izaya's mouth, the occasional slight brush of teeth sending shocks of pleasure-pain though his whole body. Izaya was running quickly out of breath, hoping Shizuo would finish soon as his vision began to fade again. Shizuo pulled Izaya's head off of his cock and came, releasing on Izaya's face and chest as Izaya panted harshly. Izaya looked up at Shizuo with his eyes hooded and pleading for release, voice raw from the abuse. "Shizuo, _please_."

Shizuo grabbed his arm and yanked him upwards, scooping him up by the back of his thighs and slammed him into the wall hard enough to knock the air out of him. He groaned, biting hard into the curve of Izaya's bony clavicle. He slid his hand up Izaya's chest, reaching again for his thoroughly abused throat. He held Izaya against the wall with one hand as he used the other to remove his pants. He wrapped Izaya's now bare legs around his waist. Izaya watched with half-lidded eyes as Shizuo sucked lewdly on his fingers before inserting them mercilessly into Izaya's entrance, twisting his fingers and scissoring them, trying to be both rough and preparative. Izaya groaned, "Enough," with his still-raw voice and Shizuo pressed their foreheads together as he abruptly entered Izaya and began moving without warning. Izaya's arms wrapped tightly around Shizuo's neck as he fucked him against the brick alley wall. He cried out as quietly as possible, gradually gaining volume with the intensity of Shizuo's thrusts.

"Yeah," Shizuo breathed. "You're so tight, Izaya. Nngh, let me hear you." Izaya couldn't help but moan loudly after that. Shizuo held Izaya's hip against the wall with one of his strong hands, the other finding Izaya's throat again. Izaya's breaths rasped out, moaning with what little breath and voice he had left. The less vision he had remaining, the closer to orgasm he became. Shizuo angled his last few thrusts carefully, sending Izaya and himself over the edge and releasing Izaya's throat as he passed out.

The next day, Izaya woke up in strange surroundings. He bolted upright, frantically looking right and then left. To his left, Shizuo was watching him with interest from the desk. "Are you okay?" Izaya momentarily forgot the happenings of the day before until he replied, "Shizu-chan, why am I here?" and his voice came out hoarse and barely audible. Shizuo grinned and leaned back in his seat. Izaya turned uncharacteristically red and averted his eyes. Shizuo's laugh rang out across the apartment.


End file.
